The 2 in love
by HinataHyuuga2124
Summary: There she sat at the edge of a lush green cliff not far from the bone eaters well, thinking of what she could have done to earn herself such a cruel fate such as seeing her first love with someone else. Can the Demon Lord help mend her heart or not


A/N : I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

This is also my 1st story so No flames and Constructive criticism please

"talking"

'thinking'

There she sat at the edge of a lush green cliff not far from the bone eaters well, thinking of what she could have done to earn herself such a cruel fate such as seeing her first love with someone else.

FLASHBACK

Kagome jumped out of the well looking for Inuyasha since he didn't come to get her in future (not that she was complaining about it she had three collage exit tests she had to take and him being there would have just put more stress on her; even if they had defeated Naraku, and the Sacred Jewel had absorbed itself in her body). She waited about three or four minutes before she went on her way to Keade's village. When Kagome reached the midpoint between the well and the village she heard a couple of bushes rustle and muffled voices, so being the curios person that she is went to investigate the noises. Upon her quiet arrival she saw her first silver haired dog eared hanyou love Inuyasha and his first DEAD clay love Kikyo kissing then she heard something she thought she would never hear.

"Do you love Inuyasha, more than my pathetic reincarnation," asked Kikyo who was fully aware of Kagome watching the little scene.

"Yes, of course I love you more than her; I have never loved her," Inuyasha promised Kikyo unaware of Kagome like she was. That was the straw that broke the camel's back all the tears Kagome has held back over the years came rushing forward and she took off running toward the east away from the village hiding her scent, and when she stopped running she realized she was lost and on the edge of a highly vegetated cliff over looking a small raging sea where on the other side of this sea lied an enormous blue and black castle. She sat down underneath crying her heart out because he didn't even love her a little, but the ironic thing was even though her feelings of love toward Inuyasha had dimmed it still hurt like all the times when he sneaked of to see Kikyo behind her back.

END FLASHBACK

Now here she sat over looking the sea wondering if this was all her fault. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the fiery amber eyes of the Western Lord watching her; curiously wondering why her aura was so depressed. Then all of a sudden his demon hearing picked up soft whimpers and words like "why", "was I not good enough", "what do I do now", and the one that really got to him was "I'm even wanted here?" .Although he was the stoic demon lord everyone knew; he had fallen in love with the strange miko who had stood up to him countless of times, played with his ward Rin, pummeled his servant Jakken, even taken in a small kitsune as her own, and that was only a few of the qualities she had that astounded him. The more he felt her aura sadden the angrier he got; on a rash decision he jumped down drown from the tree landing very gracefully beside the miko, starter ling her in the process. Kagome heard a soft thud and sensed the demon lord's aura beside her and it didn't seem like he was in a good mood.

"S-s-s-Sesshomaru-sama how can I help you?" stuttered Kagome, while her aura had fear in it now as well. Before he answered he took off his armor and swords and set them a good foot away from him then he turned to her and emotionlessly said "Why do you cry miko?" It took her a second to comprehend what he said to her and although it sounded emotionless his eyes told her of his concern .So because this she decided to answer him truthfully , 'what else do I have to lose' she thought. "Well ….umm…you see when I came back from my time 500 years in the future I waited for Inuyasha to come and met me , but when he didn't I headed to Keade's village and on my way there I…..I ..(sob) heard Inuyasha t-t-ell Kikyo that he never loved me and he …he kissed her (sob). 'I've never seen her broken like this, that hanyou is so stupid to let someone so …so exquisite fall out of his grasp.', thought Sesshomaru. The next thing he knew Kagome started to collapse ,but before she hit the ground he pulled her into a tight embrace .Kagome was shocked but for some reason it felt right to her , then she felt herself start to move into a sitting position and vibrate from Sesshomaru's soft purring. 'Why is he doing this, I don't know but it feels right.' Kagome mused. "Um...Sesshomaru-sam…"Sesshomaru is fine"…huh...oh Sesshomaru why are you doing this?

"This Sesshomaru is doing this because …. he does not like to see ….. you hurt in any way. ' I shouldn't have said that , now she'll avoid me .'whined Sesshomaru.

"But I thought you didn't like humans."

"Correction dear miko, I don't like humans except for a handful."

"What makes me different; I'm just a powerless, defenseless miko who does not have anything special about except for the fact that I carry the "jewel"."

"You want to know makes you different miko; you care for everyone no matter race or position, you are up most forgiving ,you are unselfish, you care for a kit that is not even your own ,and most of all you were able to break the ice around this Sesshomaru's heart and make him fall for you", Sesshomaru growled out .

"But…"Before Kagome could get the rest of the sentence out Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers. He was ecstatic when he felt her kiss back; he finally broke the kiss when he sensed she needed air. As pulled back, he heard Kagome start to whimpered from the loss. Sesshomaru mentally smirked, "Now you were saying my dear Kagome?"

"Huh…oh yeah I was going to say how do I know you won't hurt me like Inuyasha did?", Kagome said a bit flustered from the kiss. "But I guess I got my answer now huh?"

"Yes, but this Sesshomaru promises that he will never hurt or betray like that hanyou did and to prove so would you become this Sesshomaru's mate and be Lady of the Western Lands?" "…….I have two questions before I answer you, One will I be able to bring my kit, Two will I be able to visit my friends and my time?" "Of course you can bring your kit, and yes I would not take them away from you." "Then my answer is yes, I will be your mate Sesshomaru" At that moment Sesshomaru's expressionless mask fell to show a relieved and happy Sesshomaru. "Come let us get your pup and head to our home." Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and he helped her on his demon cloud. When they arrived in Keade's village Kagome ran into the old Priestess's house to tell her the news .but what she was not expecting was Inuyasha and Kikyo to be there. Kagome stood in the doorway of the hut til Sesshomaru arrived behind her, and looked at the hanyou and clay pot as he mentally referred her to. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and he nodded to her unspoken question which she nodded to in return, and went to grab Shippo and walked back to Sesshomaru then turning to acknowledge them "Inuyasha tell Keade, Sango, and Miroku I that I went to live with Sesshomaru and become his mate." What Kagome had told Inuyasha confused him terribly. 'She is becoming his mate…..no way is that happening, even if I have Kikyo she still needs the rest of her soul' Mused Inuyasha. Noticing that glint in Inuyasha's eye Sesshomaru put himself between Inuyasha and his mate and adoptive son. "You will not harm My mate or child hanyou to get your pathetic clay pot women a real body" and with that they left a fuming Inuyasha and Kikyo behind.

ABOUT A 2YRS LATER

Momma ….Daddy …Shippo and Rin are being mean to me said a one year old full blooded Inu-pup with bright golden eyes, long mid back ebony hair with silver streaks, and deep blue demon markings and crescent moon on his fore head . "What are they doing to be mean to you Taoi", said a same looking Kagome with a magenta crescent moon on her fore head, kneeled to her son's height. "They're hiding from in this thing called "Hide and seek" " whined the little boy. "Well there supposed it's a game they hide and you have to find them, ok? "Oh, ok bye Momma." And with that Taoi went to look for his brother and sister. As she stood up two strong arms wrapped around her waist "So what was our pup complaining about mate? "He thought Rin and Shippo were being mean to him when actually they were playing hide and seek." As Kagome finished her sentence she heard Sesshomaru's deep baritone chuckle. " I love Sesshomaru" "I love too my mate , My Kagome."

Please review


End file.
